The present disclosure relates a robot cleaner.
In general, robot cleaners are cleaning apparatuses which absorb dusts and foreign substances existing on a bottom surface together with air to remove the dusts and foreign substances while driving an area to be cleaned by oneself without the need for continuous manipulation.
For this, such a robot cleaner includes a plurality of sensors such as a sensor for detecting obstacles and a sensor for detecting a bottom surface, a threshold, a cliff, etc.
Among this, the sensor for detecting the bottom surface, threshold, and cliff may be disposed on a base constituting a lower portion of the robot cleaner to transmit light or infrared light toward a lower side. Then, the sensor may classify the bottom, threshold, and cliff according to a received value using received information to perform avoidance driving depending on the classified results.
However, in the robot cleaner according to the related art, when the sensors for detecting the bottom, the threshold, or the cliff are malfunctioned, the robot cleaner may be damaged.
That is, when the threshold is not detected due to the malfunction of the sensors, the robot cleaner may get out of a required cleaning area. Also, when the cliff is not detected, the robot cleaner may fall down and thus be damaged.